Drop Me In The Water
by angstkittie
Summary: Destiel AU where the family business is shrimping and Dean accidentally catches Cas, a merman. My first fanfic, so go easy on me.


**A/N: So I have this thing in school where I need to read an excerpt of two stories I've written this year (the other one I did was If The Ship Sinks) and I didn't know what to do so suggested this as a joke.**

**But guess what Julia**

**I'm gonna do it.**

**And yes, Death is in this one. (Go to my profile if you don't understand what that means.)**

**Disclaimer: my plan failed so I don't own supernatural. (And I apologize for any OOC-ness)**

* * *

_I've existed for long, extremely long, almost impossibly long. I've learned lots of things about this world: some disappointing, some surprising, and quite a few weird facts. I'm not going to list them, obviously, I just felt like I should include that. After all, you needed a bit of background for you to fully understand who I am. Or, would you consider me a what? I've listened to conversations of your kind day in and out, and I'm rarely considered anything more than a mere event that eventually happens. But, I never stop working, and I will never be out of work either. _

_You and your species are currently my entire line of work, it's only natural I would take in interest in some of you. While it's true that I'm needed almost every second of the day, I have a blessing you don't: My soul is able to split, and travel with a piece of my consciousness, to different places where I can be in peace. Sometimes I walk along you, sometimes I'm watching you, and maybe I'm right next to you, observing you read. _

_Why do I do this? Simple, I'm bored, and it is really not necessary for more than half of my mind to be working. So I make my way around. _

_And it certainly pays off. _

_This is about one of those age old stories that most humans seem to enjoy: forbidden. There is something about not being able to do something because it seems impossible, it's not suppose to or shouldn't happen, or just downright "wrong" that attracts you, and if you're in that situation, try and prove that wrong. _

_And what's better to go with something that's apparently very appealing than one of its equals, love?_

* * *

"Out of all jobs there could have possibly be in the world, dad had to choose this to be the family business," Dean grumbled, staring into the waves crashing against the side of his shrimping boat, Mary.

It's not so much he hated his job, but spending weeks at a time on a decked, diesel engined, 59 foot boat was not exactly the funnest or comfortable way to be living. But hey, it it was a job that paid, and without money, it's impossible to survive.

Sighing, Dean reached for the bottle of whisky he was currently trying to drain. Just as he was downing the last of its contents, the song carry on my wayward son started playing. Quickly, he swallowed and picked up his phone. "Hey, shouldn't you be studying, college boy."

"Aw come on Dean, I've been studying for hours. And besides, I haven't talked to you, let alone seen you since Easter, and that was three weeks ago!"

Dean smiled. God, how he missed his brother. "Well, you got finals coming up, and if I hear you failed any of them, I'm gonna kick your ass."

* * *

_Dean Winchester and his younger brother Sam. I found them when a part of me was wandering aimlessly and I saw Dean's boat. I was curious to why he was alone surrounded by empty beer bottles. That day I couldn't learn much about him. Actually, I couldn't really learn anything about them besides the obvious, until the "forbidden" part of this story came into play. At this point, all I knew was that Dean was older, an alcoholic, and had dark brown hair, a tall figure, tan skin, and yellow speckled green eyes that were filled with loneliness. _

_Honestly, there was no real reason for this little intro, it just didn't seem right to jump straight into the main event. But don't worry, it's coming._

* * *

"Fine, then. If you have that little faith in me, I'll go back to studying." Dean knew the words were suppose to sound as if he was upset, but he could hear the smile behind his younger brother's words.

"You better," Dean, jokingly commanded. Then, his voice got softer. "I just don't want you to end up like me." Once again, the only sound there was was the sound of the ocean splashing the boat.

"Okay, but I'm still going to help you in the summer!"

Dean laughed, wondering why his brother would want to do such a thing, but at the same time glad, and the brother's said there goodbye and ended the phone call.

**It's after midnight, I should probably go to bed.** Slowly, Dean got up and head over to where his nets are hanging, to pick up the last batch for the night. Pulling on the rope, the net started to rise out of the water. Once it was over the side of the ship, Dean let the net drop its contents onto the deck.

After doing a quick estimation, he proceeded to begin to scoop up the shrimp to put in the storage cooler.

Except he grabbed a warm arm instead. Which appeared to lead to a man's torso. Which then abruptly stopped looking like a man.

**Yup. Time to go to bed, and no more to drink tonight.**

He didn't even bother to put away the rest of the shrimp.

* * *

_I told you it would happen soon. Now the story truly begins._

* * *

**A/N: sorry this was a really short chapter. **


End file.
